


Some Hurts Run Deep

by Donovanspen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is trying, Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frustrated Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic Loss, Making Up, Sad Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: Magnus (and Alec) are still adjusting to his new powerless existence.





	Some Hurts Run Deep

Magnus took a steadying breath and turned to face the love of his life, who was currently aggravating him to no end. “Alexander, all I’m saying is that the courtesy of a text or phone call would have been nice. I’ve been sitting here for the past three hours waiting and wondering with no word as to your wellbeing.” And yes, he had spent quite a bit of time on tonight’s dinner but had understood when Alec had called and said he’d be about half an hour late.  3 hours ago.

“You know things come up. I didn’t plan on having to referee a growing feud between disgruntled warlocks. You know Lorenzo isn’t exactly helpful.”

“Another reason you should have called. Did you even consider the possibility that I could have helped?”

“Really?” Alec laughed. “Babe, Lorenzo can’t stand you. How can you even think that your presence would have done anything but make the situation worse?”

And that stung. First losing his position and then his magic and now all of a sudden, his years of experience were irrelevant. “They are still my people, Alexander.”

“I know that,” Alec huffed. “But right now, you’re not in a position to help so I need you to just let me do my job.”

“As if I could stop you, as I’m apparently no longer of use,” Magnus snapped.

“That’s not true, but you are being overly dramatic and making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Nothing,” Magnus whispered, hurt to his core. He had given up the very essence of who he was, largely in part for this man in front of him who had just referred to his feelings as nothing. “I think you should leave.”

“What?” Alec asked. “Magnus, come on.”

Magnus crossed his arms and just looked at him, no longer willing to continue their argument.

“So this is why you didn’t want me to move in, so you can just kick me out whenever you want.”

As if Alec hadn’t already said enough hurtful words. “I think it’s better that you spend the night at the Institute.”

“Maybe I should spend most of my nights there,” Alec snapped, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

This wasn’t how he wanted the evening to go. The romantic dinner he’d planned seemed like a foolish and distant memory. And while he didn’t truly want Alec to leave, he knew that they needed some time apart, so he didn’t say anything when Alec hesitated before finally walking out.

He hated when they fought. Things weren’t perfect, but it would have been nice to have Alexander hold him and promise to be by his side. But that wasn’t meant to be. Alec had been stressed, dealing with the Clave and their overbearing presence since Lilith’s destructive rampage. Normally, he could handle Alec’s Clave induced moodiness, but his tolerance was currently stretched pretty thin.

He fixed himself a drink and went out onto the balcony. The night air was chilly, but he felt that he needed the cold to keep his mind sharp, to stop the spiraling thoughts.  He heard his front door open and shut. Alec was stealthy so he must have meant for Magnus to hear him.

“Look, I’m trying to respect your boundaries so if you don’t want me here, I’ll leave, but I’m also not going to let you push me away. I’ll go tonight, but I’ll be back tomorrow. I’m going to keep coming back until you tell me that it’s over.”

A moment passed and then Magnus could hear his retreating footsteps. “Don’t go.” He said it so quietly, but Alec must have heard as his steps faltered. It was another minute before Alec returned and stood beside him on the balcony.

“You were right. I shouldn’t tell you to leave. I shouldn’t use that as a weapon against you,” Magnus apologized.

“It’s ok if you need space. My presence isn’t exactly making you feel better. Magnus, do you,” Alec paused and took a deep breath. “Do you resent me for giving up your magic?”

Leave it to Alec to get right to the heart of the issue. To be fair, though, he had asked himself this same question. “I don’t blame you for my decision, but sometimes I resent your attitude about it. Sometimes It feels like you think I should just get over it.”

“Maybe I do,” Alec admitted. “I’m not saying I’m right, but you’ve always been more to me than your magic. I still see you, and I don’t think any less of you. Your magic didn’t make you special. You just are.”

“While I really needed to hear that, I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” Magnus sniffled as his eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t cry,” Alec murmured, reaching over and wiping away a tear that had spilled over. “I don’t ever want you to cry because of me.”

Alec wrapped his arms around him, and Magnus allowed himself to take the comfort he was offering. It wasn’t perfect, but Alec was there, and right now, that was enough.

 

 

 

 


End file.
